Twilight To Do
by bongobunny317
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Bella chose something different? Maybe even arrived early or late to something? Well, this is about those things and more.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight To Do

I know you'll think this will be stupid. It won't be. Its how I would be if Bella was me, which is drastically different. Well, I hope I'll be able to get to those parts as soon as possible. I'm a lot like Bella in the clumsy respect but I trip a lot more and run into stuff. So yeah have a good read…. I am always read for criticism and people telling me I got information wrong! But not too mean, please.

Oh, and I don't own Twilight or probably any other things in here except my opinions on stuff. So yeah…. Don't sue me, I am a good person.

* * *

I just arrived at my father's house (who I will now call Charlie). I remember it almost exactly. Maybe because most everything is basically unchanged. I'll miss my mother but I can always email her.

Well, I arrived yesterday and had a little reunion with Charlie. I won't say it was fun, because it wasn't, but it was interesting. While I'm getting used to the town I'll write a list of what I'm getting ready for.

1. My tour of the town- I haven't been here in FOREVER

2. My first day of school- I'm so freaked

3. All the new trends- I'm pretty used to the ones where I lived with my mother

4. The cold blasts that hit me when I walk out the door- I don't have enough clothes

5. Jet lag- Will it ever come?

6. My driver's license- my first thing to celebrate over here!

7. Hott guys- ones who ski, EEEEEEE! YEAH!

8. Get a school map- a necessity; I get lost easy-peasy

9. A boyfriend- I'm not desperate…

My list isn't very long but it's exciting for now. What should I wear for school on Monday? AH!

(I'm switching point of view in parenthesis. When I choose one I'll stick with, you won't see these anymore.)

Forks was rainier than Bella had expected. She thought that it might rain A LOT in a period of time then e-v-e-r-y stinkin' day. But that was good because she liked rain. She danced out in the rain every once in a while but came back covered in mud. She is very clumsy.

Bella didn't know that Charlie would be gone so much. It was okay, but she expected to be better acquainted with him. She had missed him.

But anyway, it was Monday, her first day of her new school. She wore jeans (it was freezing outside), a layered top, white on pink on grey, and cute, patterned high-tops. She also had on a black, Save Water pull-over sweatshirt under a yellow raincoat. On Saturday she bought a deep purple umbrella, which she added to her look. Not everything matched but put together. She also had her unruly, red hair in a low pony-tail.

She got to the school which she loved at first sight. It had ivy growing and the buildings and other teens all over the grass lawn. She looked out the window and saw all kinds of kids. The outsiders, Goths, emos, preps, and regulars looked like the kind at her old school in Phoenix.

"This place looks awesome! I can't wait to start." She said that so excitedly that it was scary, "Ooh that guy is cute!"

"Hey, uh, Bells, don't go crazy. Okay? And no sweets." Her mother actually informed Charlie of the dangers of sugar.

"I didn't even plan on it, Charlie. See you!" Bella hopped out of the car. "Bye, Charlie!"—_whomph!!!!_

"Hey! Are you okay? That was a wicked slip." A strange boy came to help Bella up. She fell flat on her face.

"Huh? Oh yeah, it happens a lot. It's my time of the month. Thanks." She got up and dusted herself out. Bella stuck her hand out and said, "Hey. My name's Bella. What's yours?"

"My name's Mike. Are you sure you're okay?" At this moment Bella realized she was talking to her first person and it was a guy and he was laughing… She would have acted cuter if she'd known that.

"Darn! The first person I talk to thinks I'm crazy. What a great day!"

"Okay, I don't really think you're crazy. Do you know your way around here?" He asked nicely but Bella knew it was obvious he thought she was cute. Or psycho. But it made up for her first mistake.

"Uh…not really, I was going to get a map-"

"I'll take you around if you want. I know this place like the back of my hand. What's your schedule like?" So this Mike guy took her off to her first class. He got her acquainted with the teacher and showed her a seat that would be empty. Then he sat in his own. The silence that followed was too silent so Bella said to Mike, "I love the scenery here, it's neat."

Then the bell rang and people filed in. She didn't know anyone so she didn't know where to look. So Bella looked at the ceiling. It was disgusting.

"Hey, girl. I don't think the ceiling will ask you to the prom."

"Heh? Oh, well, yeah, it's just that-"

The teacher got up and interrupted her, "We have a new student this term and her name is Bella. Everyone say hello, and Bella stand up."

And so Bella stood up to everyone saying hello. She sat back down quick as soon as everyone stopped.

"Bella, would you introduce yourself?" the teacher looked bored.

"But you just-"

"Do it."

"Uh, my name is Bella and I like to do stuff, like have fun," this made a couple laughs, "and make lists and stuff."

Bella sat back down and smiled nervously. She likes public speaking, but she was confused about why she had to introduce herself again and what to say.

"Psst, hey, it's okay." Bella saw it was the girl who joked about prom. "My name is Jessica. It's nice to meet you!"

"Okay." Bella said that so she wouldn't seem interested. What a liar. In fact she was interested because that girl was just picking on her, and now she's trying to be friends.

"Sorry about that joke earlier. I was just kidding." Jessica apologized. _Was what I thought on my face again? It _is_ too easy to read._

"That's okay. I never have seen an approach to friendship like that before. It was kind of-"

"Bella, may I remind you that you are in class? You are new and trying to make friends but that doesn't mean you can talk during _my_ class." Mr. Bass yelled. _That teacher is too annoying. And he always interrupts me._

"Sorry." Bella apologized. Then she shut up. It would not be good for her to be sent to detention on her first day of school. It wouldn't make for a good permanent record. They _are_ real. And Bella's is _pretty_ clean.

(I'm switching back to first person. Sorry.)

I've gotten through two more classes without any problems. I'm super glad but next I have lunch. Who will I sit with? Will I be shunned and forever banned from showing my face ever again? How long will I think about this? Before I could answer any of those questions I ran into a door.

"Ow!" I whispered as I stepped back. I've been running into everything today. And that reminds me of a song. While I was reminding myself of the tune the warning bell rang.

"Hey, you should probably go in. You might be late and you wouldn't want to miss lunch on your first day." A new stranger came from behind me and said (I've been meeting strangers all day).

I stopped rubbing my head (from the hit) and looked up. Way up. And there was the most beautiful person I've ever saw. I don't usually describe people like that but wow! She was so pretty!

"Uh, thanks. I kind of hit my head. Did you know your really pretty?" That was not very smart. She'll think I'm a crazy person. Sometimes I think I am.

"Oh, well, thanks to you. Is your head okay? It's turning into a red bump." This mystery person says.

"Oh, it's okay I'm used to it. By the way my name is Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella my name is Alice." Then the final bell rang so we walked into the cafeteria and split up.

Okay, now is not a time to be confused but I am. _Thoroughly_.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" I asked to no one. I do that talking to yourself thing to calm down and get unconfused. It is very calming.

While I was thinking that someone came from behind me. "You can sit with me, Bella! Come on!"

And with that Mike, I recognized, dragged me away by my arm to his table. Unfortunately, Mike, I discovered, was the most annoying person in the world. Even his friends were! How will I ever live with these people? They don't do anything fun, they just talk about jobs and sports.

"Hey, Bella, remember me? I just thought I'd sit with you today." Jessica came up and plopped between me and Mike. YES!

"Oh sure."

"Great! Guess what? There's a dance coming up and I've no one to go with. Alas, if you would come I'd greatly appreciate it."

"Sure… Hey, who are those people over in the corner?" I noticed them a while ago. And the girl from before was with them. It was a corner table (obviously stated above) and the darkest table. There were three guys and two girls. There were two obvious couples: the blonde girl I met before with the dark-haired scrawny-ish boy, and the beautiful light haired, dark girl with the darkish colored hair muscley guy. (**Author: if that was confusing tell me. I'll try to explain it… or you can read the book, my description is supposed to be the same but I don't own the book, so I'm doing it by memory.**)

"Oh, those are the Cullen's. They're practically famous around here. Their adoptive father is a doctor, who's really good. But four are already taken so don't get your hopes up for Jasper or Emmet. Edward's the only single one but he keeps his distance. Like, FAR AWAY. To everyone. But if you talk to him he's nice enough." Jessica looks like a librarian with a dictionary when she's explaining stuff. Creepy.

"Well, cool? I met the light haired one when I came in. She was nice." I thought of my stupidity when I ran into her.

"Really? I've never talked to Alice."

"Me either. I don't really like Edward though. He doesn't look like he jokes around." Mike cut in. How annoying, I was getting a lesson on the Cullen's. I think Jessica likes Mike. But I'm not sure.

"He's hot… I mean yeah sure..." Jessica stammered. How unnoticeable. I took my tray up. The food was disgusting. I'll start packing from now on.

"Hey, I'm going to find the restroom, okay?" I asked even though I don't want to. They might want to come. NOOO! But all I got was a few "okays" and "go aheads."

I walked past the newly named, in my head, Cullen Table for the fun of it. Totally chilling. Seriously, it was really cold over there. But I kept walking, to sneak a peek back and see the Edward guy giving me a nasty look. Not like nasty, nasty but like, he ate something bad nasty. That made me sad, but only for the trip to the bathroom. When I got in there I took out my tablet to write a new list.

New List

1. New tablet- it's almost gone

2. New shoes- all I have is Nikey's (and high-tops) but everyone is wearing flats

3. New backpack- I don't have one

4. New job- I can't bother Charlie already

5. New friends- Mike is so annoying

6. New trends- they are different here

7. New license- YEAH!!!

"Hey Bella! Are you in here?" I heard a voice ask. It was one I heard today but I couldn't focus on the face.

"Uh… yeah, sure hold on." As I greeted her I got off the toilet and slipped on who knows what (which caused a scream), then fell against the door only to break the hinges and fall face first on the ground.

"Ouch! That's got to hurt! Here." The person who was talking to me held out her arm, which I grabbed, and helped me up.

"Thanks. I am really clumsy and I break stuff a lot. Let's get out of here so we don't get caught." I ushered who ever it was out and ran to the water fountain.

"Wow. You run really fast. You should join cross-country or track. Oh, by the way, I'm Alice."

"I remember that name… OH! I REMEMBER! Sorry for dragging you. I don't want to get in trouble on my first day."

"I can understand. I hope you're okay for the rest of the day. Anyway, I saw you go in the bathroom and I was wondering if I could see your schedule. Could I?"

"Sure. Here you go." I whipped it out of my pocket all cool like and handed it to her. She read it so fast I barely blinked by the time she was done.

"Here. You have an interesting schedule. Why'd you sign up for welding?"

"I think welding is fun. You can bend metal and stuff."

"Well that's kind of cool. I have to go to my class. See you later." She walked off just as the bell rang.

"Ah! Well, off I go into the wild blue wonder. Or Biology class!" I need to get there early and introduce myself to the teacher. What fun that will be.

I walked across campus memorizing everything I saw. Where the skippers were, the Goths, and the preps and jocks. It is so funny how everyone is divided but all together in one place. I waved to people I met already and asked what was up. We have a lot of time between lunch and class, I thought. Finally I got to the classroom door, and I went in then back out. I saw something I never wanted to see again. Then I remembered it is free period. Then I screamed and a lot of people ran up to me.

"Are you okay?"

"Why were you screaming?"

"Did you see the devil?"

"No worse. But I can't tell you, guys. I would get in serious trouble." I think I may have said that. All I remember is running to the track. Well, to where the track was before. But I guess it moved so I laid down in the grass. And I started singing. I guess it was an impulse to get those two teachers out of my mind. It was Lincoln Parks' _Valentine's Day_.

_And the clouds above moved closer,_

_Looking so dissatisfied,_

_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

That had nothing to do with what was in that room or how I felt but I finished the song. I think I saw someone move behind a corner as I sat up but whatever. So I headed back to the classroom. This time I knocked.

"Come in." It was a male voice. Crap. My life sucks. I carefully stepped in. Okay only one person and he was fully clothed.

"Uh, hi. I'm the new student, Bella. I came early to introduce myself."

"Oh. Hello. You can stand up here until we find you a seat after all the students get here. Okay?"

"All right." It was silent except for the shuffling of papers. I started to wonder around the room and look at things. I saw this calendar thing with google eyes so I flipped the page. It was a pit-bull with wild hair. It was hilarious. I laughed out loud but the teacher looked at me funny so I stopped. Then the bell rang and people started to come in. I waited until everyone was in and busy before I cleared my throat, really loudly.

"Oh! Bella! Hey class, if you don't already know this is Bella. Find her an extra seat please."

"Next to Eddy!"

"Oh, you are so lucky to get to sit next to Edward."

"Your seat is right there."

"Uh, thanks." I totally blanked out and sat down.

"Now class," the teacher started, "You get to study the whole period. Whoopee."

The class moaned in 24 voice harmony. It was really cool. But I started to hear a hiss and I looked up and under my seat and to my left to which I found nothing. I had to look right. I saw him, cringing with pain. The Edward Cullen everyone seemed to envy. He looked pretty scared to me with burnt umber, yellowy eyes. They were actually beautiful but I couldn't stare. That's rude, but so is hissing.

I whispered over, "Please stop hissing. It's weird."

"_Hiss._"

"Please. I'm begging you. It's really scary." That stopped it. But the he was looking at me with longing. I don't even know why. I haven't even said ten words to him. "So is that."

He didn't stop staring though. So I decided to turn my attention to my non-existent notes.

"Can I copy your notes? I don't have any, this being my first day."

Seeming to compose himself but not move any closer, he slid his notes over. I opened them and I think my jaw dropped to the table. His handwriting was beautiful. Everything was in a straight line even though there wasn't a single helper line.

"Wow. These are amazing. I can tell even though you're staring and hissing at me that we will get along."

Edward didn't say anything so I started to copy. The writing is so pretty. Mine is sloppy and big compared to it. What if I traced it?! Yeah, then I can practice it so I can write that pretty. It's totally a smart idea. Hey… what is all that whispering?

I looked up and the whispering stopped. I looked back down, it started. Up, down, up, down. It was quite fun but I wanted to know what was going on. So, I started asked Mike because well, he's the only person I know in this class. He pointed beside me then up front. So I looked and Edward wasn't beside me. He was up front! That jerk, ratting me out for… for what? Copying notes?

"Sorry Edward, but everyone else is doing fine with their partners. I don't think you can switch seats anytime soon." Mr. Whipple said. He also said it pretty loud and mean. Is he trying to make me mad?

"Please? She is getting distracting."

"She doesn't seem distracting." He looked at me prompting Edward. Edward didn't take the bait but he lowered his voice.

"May I use the restroom?"

That confused the teacher so Mr. Whipple let Edward leave.

"Did I cause that? You know I could just move. It's no big deal." I guess if he wants to switch I want to switch desks too.

"That's okay. I don't like kids to tell me what to do."

"Fine. I'll tell your little secret to the principal. I hope working at McDonald's won't ruin your reputation." Break him down, chew him up, and spit him out. Getting what you want is easy if you know the right stuff.

"Ah… uh, have the pick of the house. Please, just don't tell anyone!"

"Alright! I want the seat in the corner by the window!"

"What? But this is my seat!" Some kid who sat at that seat said.

"I get the pick of the house, remember?" I also have a good view of Edward's seat and the wind will carry spitballs wonderfully. Hehehe! I'll write another list instead of copying notes.

_Why Edward has to Apologize_

1. He was hissing at me! HISSING!

2. He was staring too!

3. Asking to switch seats before a whole class was over. What's up with that?

4. He made me use my technique of getting my way on the first day.

5. I laughed at the way that line rhymed!

6. I asked someone if that was funny and they said I am an idiot!

7. I'm babbling!

8. He is really beautiful.

9. I wrote that he was beautiful!

10. I'm ruining myself!!!!

11. I give up. I don't want to write anymore about Edward!

**

* * *

Well, that was the end of the first chapter. I hoped you liked it. Please review! And I think I missed some stuff but this is as close as I can get it right now. I don't own Twilight to use for reference. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight To Do

This is my second chapter! Well, to get it started I'll say that I'm writing about what I would do if I was Bella Swan. I'm writing this all by memory so it won't be exact timeline to the book or anything. And I've made it so she thinks like I do which is really scatter-brained.

I do not own Twilight or its characters.

It starts out in first person in Bella's thoughts.

* * *

Ah…. On my way home at last! I'm walking because no one is available to give me a ride, except Mike. But I'm NOT riding home with him ever. He continuously asks me stupid questions. Even if this is a 4 mile walk.

This road is so beautiful. So serene and ooh a bunny! Do they run that fast when no one's chasing them?

"_AAROOO_!" A huge creature jumped out in front of me. It was huge. I only caught a glimpse because it sped after the rabbit going super fast.

"What the-?!" I said. What the heck was that? It couldn't have been a dream! No way was it a bear or coyote. I love coyotes. Wait, anyway, I've read in books about werewolves but I so don't believe in them. So what was it, then? "Just in case I'll run the rest of the way home."

* * *

"Owie! These cuts hurt, and so do the bruises." I was sitting on a stool putting antiseptic on my wounds. I tripped and fell all the way back. Running on uneven land is the worst. "Should I make Charlie supper? But what if he brings home take-out? I hope it's not Chinese, EW! Why am I talking to myself again? I don't know. _Argh_!"

"Hey, Bells?" Ah, that must be Charlie, "Are you okay? Who are you talking to?"

"Yum, that sweet smell of… whatever's in that bag! I'm okay, a few cuts and bruises. I was talking to myself."

"I brought Chinese!" Charlie said to me super happy. And I hate Chinese food. Why does this happen to me?

"Uh, awesome, Charlie! I'm starved." How nice of me. I got the plates, forks, knives, and cups out.

"Thanks, Bella. I hope you don't mind take-out all the time. I get home so late I don't have time to cook."

"You mean, you don't know how, right?" I don't believe that but how could I not resist making fun of him?

"Well, no?" I looked at him skeptically, "Okay, I'm not that good."

I'm not a good cook, but I'll try, "How 'bout I cook from now on?"

"Sounds good. I can smell the baked Alaska now."

"Um… I was think microwave noodles and macaroni in a box. Cookies every once in a while." I said. Charlie didn't look too happy now. But last time I made cookies they came out green. Even worse, last time I made anything un-boxed, it was hard as a rock.

"Well, I guess that's better. It may be healthier?"

"Uh, sure. Hey! Do you know any place where I can get a job? I don't want to always ask for money."

"Actually I do know a place. Have you seen that sports shop? They have a spot open."

"Sweet thanks, Charlie!" I finished what I was going to choke down and got up to get a drink.

"Oh, and by the way, Bella, do you remember Billy Black? He's coming over to watch a game tomorrow." Charlie really likes those games. What kind are they anyway?

"I remember him! Doesn't he have a son?"

"Yes! He does. I can't believe you remembered. His son's name is Jacob and he is only a year younger than you." Charlie said happily.

"Cool, we could be friends…" At that I left and sped towards my room. What fun that was. I was thinking about all the homework and projects I learned of today. It was a huge mass that I would probably forget about. Oh, I should email my mom. I logged on to the slowest computer ever and started to type.

_Dear Mom,_

_Hey I'm here. How are you? I'm having a good time at school and stuff. I miss you though. Today was my first day of school. I've made 5 friends so far, not including the strangers that helped me out when I got hurt. I just ran into walls and tripped, so you don't have to worry. Then I have a science partner who was really weird, like he tried to switch seats and stuff. But it's okay. Well, that's basically it so E-mail me later._

_Love,_

_Bella Swan_

That's good. Wait. Is there someone outside my window? 1…2….3! I turned around quickly and looked out the window. Nope, no one was there but a really nice silver car driving by. I guess I'm paranoid. Oh, well. Let's get ready for tomorrow.

"EEEE!" I let a happy squeal squeak. Tomorrow was going to be a better day.

"Bells? Are you okay?" I heard Charlie yell.

"Yeah, I'm- whoops- okay!" I fell to the floor. Ouch. Those bruises are showing up.

"Are you sure?" Charlie didn't really sound like he cared too much. Then he started whooping and hollering for his team. So I was right.

After I returned a yes, I decided to pick an outfit out for tomorrow. When that was done I got ready for bed.

While I lay there, I thought about Edward and the problems he must have with my strawberry scented hair when I slipped into sleep, leaving all those complicated details behind.

* * *

"Up and Adam, Bells." It was the first thing I heard that Friday. I got up and rubbed my eyes.

"I'm up, Charlie!" I yelled down. Time to start a new day, and no one named Edward will ruin it. I got my clothes ready then headed for the bathroom to take a shower. Strawberry scented shampoo, here I come!

I got out of the shower just in time to hear Charlie.

"What?" I said for I only heard the last word.

"I'm leaving for work now. Okay?"

"How long does it take to walk four miles?"

"Oh, only about two hours or so. You'll get to school in time. Or maybe ask one of your new friends to pick you up?" Charlie inquired, oh-so-in-deftly.

"Okay… the only thing is that I don't know any of their phone numbers. But, I'll try."

"Bye, Bells!" Charlie left. I'm alone…. YES!! What can I do for thirty minutes beside eat breakfast? Dance around while trying not to slip!

I turned the radio up almost full blast and Paralyzer by Finger 11 was on. Dancing is a dangerous hazard for me, especially since I don't know where all the furniture is yet, but what else can I do? I danced for 15 minutes and fell 5 times. Then I decided to look up names in the phone book to call.

I opened the book of expansive names and numbers. The look of every name right below another started to blur together. Mike. He'd pick me up, even if I lived in Australia.

N…. New… ton… Found it! Mike Newton. I grabbed the phone off the hook and dialed.

_Riiiiiiing. Riiiiiing. RRiii-_

"Hello?" a voice answered.

"Hey, can I speak to Mike please?"

"Speaking. Can you hurry I'm getting ready for school?" Mike sure sounds impatient.

"This is Bella. I was wondering if you could give me a ride to school. Sorry to be rude and all but I live four miles away and not much time to walk." I sounded like I was begging. Oh well, what does it matter? He's getting a call from a girl he's crushing on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thanks for reading. This is my story of how Bella should have done things, in my opinion( it's supposed to be funny). I'll try to follow the lines of the story as close as I can! I'm just going to start out with the story now and thanks for the reviews! Sorry I'm so slow I've been catching up on my reading! Forgive me! ******

**disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything else mentioned besides my plot maybe…**

* * *

"_This is Bella. I was wondering if you could give me a ride to school. Sorry to be rude and all but I live four miles away and there's not much time to walk." I sounded like I was begging. Oh well, what does it matter? He's getting a call from a girl he's crushing on._

"Sure, Bella, I'm early today," Oh-so-happy Mike said, "Where do you live?"

So I told him where I lived. It was way out of the way, so I apologized. Being me, I joked, "Don't come around here too often now."

"Oh, I won't! I'm not like that." Mike said and hung up. I was just joking, sheesh. Now, I'll I have to do is wait… and wait.

(4 minutes later)

"Where is he! Could he have forgotten? No way, I just called him! Why is he taking so long!"

(2 minutes later)

"He forgot I knew it! Will I miss school? I just started. Charlie will be sooo mad! I'll just waste away waiting for my ride!" I yelled. I'm NOT impatient!

_Honk! Honk!_

"Mike!"

_HOOOONK! HOOONK!_

"I'm coming! Jeez, someone's a little impatient today!" I hurried out of the house, locking the door… I think. Anyway Mike has this beat up Suburban and it's really ugly, but I don't tell him that. But, I mean it's really ugly maybe even hideous. That car has pizza stuck in it! EW! "Hey, Mike, what's up? Thanks for coming to pick me up!"

"Oh it's nothing. Sorry about the dump on wheels." Mike said. Then he started laughing like it was a joke…. Then I realized it was, and I started to laugh. My laugh is kind of high pitched and girly. I didn't ask for it let me tell you.

"You have a weird laugh. It's nothing like you!"

"Yeah, well I'll trade." I wished he'd shut up and drive me to school.

"No way! I'd sound like a girl!" Mike laughed. I feel really stupid now. And angry.

"You can just stop talking about it now. Anyway, we're near the school. What class do you have first?"

"Well first I have….." Mike drove and talked along. I stopped paying attention. I didn't really care first off. Mike parked and we got out. He was still talking but on another subject now. I started to walk away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Mike asked.

"Oh, I was just heading to my class. The bell will ring soon you know." I was really hoping it would because I said that without thinking. I just wanted to get away.

"Oh! It won't ring for another five minutes. I have the exact time on my wat---"

_RIIIIING!_

"Well I guess I better hurry off then! Bye!" I ran to my class like I was on fire. What a nerd! Seated, I looked at the board. The teacher was getting ready. What am I going to make for supper tonight? Mashed potatoes, gravy, and ... AND WALDORF SALAD! That should do it. Yum! Wait, the teacher is talking.

"Welcome class! Nice to see you all. Now today…" Blah, blah, blah. That's how school went until lunch. Lunch was worse though. Much, Much more boring and it had Mike in it too. Blech! But wait!

"I see the Cullen Clan isn't here today. I wonder why?" Jessica said. "They always miss a few days. I want to ask them but I just… I just can't. It'd be like intruding."

Well, it may surprise you that Jessica knew what "intruding" means, but since I'm new at school the Cullen part was more interesting. 

"What did you say?" I asked

"I _said_ that the Cullen's miss school a lot. Why does it matter?"

"I sat next to Edward in Science. I just wondered."

"Yeah, he even asked for a seat change." Mike added. ERGH HIM!

"I wanted to move too. And I have black mail so back off on that comment, Jess." I am so peeved. I can't believe Mike. Or maybe I can? ... Maybe he's really an evil little gnome! He's bent on destroying my new student-dome! Deep breath... Calm down… I got a little too carried away by my hatred.

While I was on the verge of my brain exploding, everyone was happily chattering. And then…. They stopped. Someone just walked in through the doors. My brain was done exploding and I noticed the quiet. So I looked up. And I saw maybe to most weird, crazy, different, strange, odd, bizarre, wacky, cool, fantastic thing. I saw the sweetest hair I've ever seen and probably ever will see. Not unexpectedly it was on the sweetest body. Scream a little inside fan-girl scream! EEEEEEE! 

The hair was curly yet smooth. There was no frizz to be seen. It looked like an 'I just got out of bed' look, yet it wasn't on purpose. His body was toned and muscled, but not the huge, disgusting muscle, the cute kind. He was an inch taller than averaged size. He wore in-style clothes (I guess) but not like he was wearing them. His aura was cool, smooth, and fun.

"I… must… meet him! I'm going." I stated. No one can stop me, even though a few 'Don'ts!' were heard. Mostly from Mike, and the noise returned. I started to walk over to that guy. _Boy, he's hot,_ I thought.

I looked away so I wouldn't appear to be staring. I looked to the right and **BAM!** I saw Edward. Great! What a good way to seem---

"Aaah!"

_Smack!_

"Ouch! That hurts! My nose!" I tripped on my own feet. Darn my clumsiness. I landed at that hot guy's foot. OH SNAP!

"Hey are you okay? You just fell like that." The hot guy reached to help. I reached with one hand to get up, the other to cover my surely bloodied nose.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Hey, thanks for helping me up." I thought, he must be really strong. He pulled me up like I was air.

"You're welcome." I heard Edward's voice say. I glanced up and saw he helped me. Weird! I coulda sworn he was over there. I warily pointed in that direction.

"I thought I saw you over there!"

"No, it couldn't have been me. I right here the whole time. By the way you aren't bleeding so it's okay." Edward said. I was like _WHAT!_ I guess it showed on my face. "What are you making that face for?"

"Well… hot guy… you over… trip… up…" I started.

**RING!**

"There's the bell. Let's go Bella." Edward said. I just let him drag me along. I was too zoned out and confused. I heard him talking a little but I didn't know what he was saying. So I was dropped off at my next class. 

* * *

Sorry it's late. I got stuck. Sorry it's short to. The next chapter might clear this one up if this one's confusing. Hope you enjoyed. Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Being dragged around first thing in the morning--- scratch that --- second period, was not on my top priorities list. My top priorities are as follows:

1. Car- great for traveling and missing a ride with Mike

2. Going to the mall- I'm freezing!

3. High fiving a basketball star- it would be so cool!

4. Learning how to play an instrument- it's not geeky if you're good

5. A boyfriend... or any kind of friend who won't annoy me

6. Getting away from Edward!!!

Why is my arm so cold? It feels like it is about to fall off. HAH! I know!

"Edward? What do you do to get ready in the morning?" I posed the question so easily, but Edward seemed to stare at my face for a couple seconds to see if I was trying to pull something on him. Then- weird- he looked confused and spoke slowly.

"Nothing really... Why?"

"I just thought that you would take ice cube baths and stick your head in the freezer because it feels as though my FREAKIN' ARM is about to FALL OFF!" I enunciated really loud so he would get the picture. He did because he quickly dropped my arm. Unfortunately, the look on his face made me feel kinda bad. I tried to make myself feel better by telling myself that he hated sitting next to me and that he deserved it. But I didn't experience any better-ness. "I'm a little sorry, but you were the one to switch lab partners and made me feel worse on my first day of school."

"Bella, I didn't mean to make you feel bad, but I couldn't stand you."

"Is that supposed to be an apology? It's not really working. Plus you just insulted me in your request for forgiveness! Let me just tell you that I'll never speak to you again... EXCEPT in science class IF we're still partners. Now, excuse me, I'm going to stomp away in anger!" I snorted as I truly did stomp away to the left.

Feeling a presence behind me I stopped suddenly.

"_Omph_!"

"I said leave me alone, you creeper!"

"Sorry, sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" It was a hot guy, not Edward. Actually to be exact, the guy was the person whose toe I stepped on in class. Great! First, I stepped on his toe, now I call him a creeper. Great! Just great!

"I should be the one apologizing. I called you a creeper, and earlier I stepped on your toe."

"OH! It's okay considering you're a red- head. Quick temper, right?"

"I DO NOT... have a quick temper. I was just trying to get away from someone who's bothering me. And I was harsh on him. But I don't care!!!!" Take that! "By the way, my name is Bella Swan."

"My name is... uh... Epifanio." seeing my face, blown up and red, trying not to laugh, he said, "I know that my name is strange, so call me Nio... you can stop laughing now."

"HeHeHe. S-sorry, Nio. Hey! Where were you going just now?" I want to keep talking but I'll probably be late to class as it is.

"I was heading to the band room to see if they needed a music prodigy. Want to join me?" He looks earnest about me coming and the music prodigy part. But I can't play an instrument. It is one of my top priorities though.

RIIIIING!!

"Crap! I have to go to my next class. I think second period is History? Do you know where that is?" I can't be late on my second day of school! Everyone will start calling me Bella Tardy Chick. NOOOOOoooo! That is the last thing I want.

"Hello? Bella, are you in there? I think it is actually third period. We talked through second."

"What?" It hit me like a bullet hitting an explosive-carrying truck. We were sitting in the grass talking for an entire period. I don't remember even sitting down. I was too absorbed in the conversation. I've never skipped class before. "This can't be happening! I have to go, Nio. Bye---!... Ouch, it's only a bruise!"

I can't believe I fell down.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ni-," I look up, "Edward?!"

I think this chapter moved a little fast. Plus I added a new character. Nio wasn't in my plans but I thought I would add a friend for this Bella. Should I change the i to an e in his name? I haven't written in a while and I don't really have a plan for this Fic but I'll just keep typing. Hoped you like it and review!!!!


End file.
